Hardest of Hearts
by Of Kings and Queens
Summary: Harry has been abused all his life by Lily and James. He was ignored for his brother, James Potter Jr, the BWL or is he? He vanished at the age of five to Larkin Academy, a school for the magically gifted and has hardened his heart to his old family.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hey! This is the first story I've ever so I hope you like it. I've written the next 2 chapters in the last 3 days and I have the next 6 chapters planned. So if I start taking really long to update then, I'm probably having a mental breakdown over the plot. If you review **DO **NOT ask me about the damn pairing. I do not have a pairing planned and if I write one it would be a Harry/Draco yaoi fic. This is a WBWL story featuring an abusive MEAN Lilly and James. Yeah I know. I'm fucked up… Anyways I might as well get on with it…

Warnings: For now, its only cursing.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. I mean think about It. If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Now ON WITH THE STORY! Love, KQ

I sat crying on my uncomfortable bed. I could hear the music and laughter from the party going on downstairs. I knew that if I joined it I would be punished by Father. It was my twin brother, James Jr.'s 5th birthday. People came from all over to celebrate the Boy-Who-Lived's birthday

"I-I don't get it. It's my b-birthday too." I sobbed. "I hoped that they would at least let me come down today." I said barely over a whisper. I shifted to try and get comfortable and another wound on my back opened. I hissed in pain.

The party had been going on for hours now. I desperately wanted to leave this tiny, unfurnished room but the last time I left his room without Father's permission he beat me with his belt and left me in the basement for 3 days. I know why Mother and Father hate me though. I can't do anything right. I'm the older twin so I should have protected James Jr. from He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named all those years ago.

"Then they would love me like they d-do James Jr.." I whispered into the darkness.

They love James Jr. Mother and Father always got him anything he wanted no matter what, tucked him in at night, and did everything parents were supposed to do. At least I think they do. They do what the parents in my books do. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus don't like me very much either. They always yell at me or beat me and tell me that Voldemort should have killed me that night. They told me that it was my fault that 'Their favorite nephew' as they liked to call James Jr., had to face Voldemort.

I was so hungry. Father only threw a piece of bread at me this morning before they started to get ready for the party and it was getting late. I was tempted to go downstairs and ask for something but I didn't want to be locked in the basement again for disobeying Mother and Father. It's dark and scary down there and I'm afraid of the dark.

"I d-don't want to be here anymore." I sobbed. "Why do they hate me?" Suddenly there was a bright flash of red light and I fainted.

It was a few hours after the party. James Jr. had already gone to bed so only the Potters, Mooney, and Padfoot remained.

"We probably should feed the brat before we go to sleep..." Lily muttered.  
"Why should we?" James said.  
"Let the damn brat starve!" Sirius yelled. Remus laughed at Sirius's outburst.  
Lily sighed. Any other time she would have laughed and agreed with him but she couldn't this time. "But what would he press think if he dies? Besides, other than this morning, I don't remember feeding him in the last four days." Lily said.  
"I suppose your right." James huffed. He grabbed the stalest piece of bread in the pack and stormed down to the basement.

"**HE'S GONE!**" James screeched. Upon hearing this everyone ran down to the basement. "**THAT FUCKING BRAT ISN'T HERE!**" He yelled."James calm down. Let's just look around the house. If he left then the alarms would have went off." Sirius said. "**WHEN I FIND THAT BOY I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR I WILL!**" James yelled. After an hour of searching Potter Manor they couldn't find him.

"He probably ran away!" Remus laughed. "Good riddance to that boy. Let him starve to death in the forests." James grumbled.

I woke up on a soft bed. I sat up and found all of my injuries healed. I was confused… 'Where am I' I thought? I pulled out the IV filled with clear fluid from my arm. I looked around and saw everything was white; white sheets, white floors, and white curtains. Everything was white.

"Where am I?" I cried. "You're at a school for the magically gifted" a man said. He was tall and had long black hair and glasses. He was wearing a standard black wizarding cloak.

"That just can't be right; my parents always said I was a squib." I told the man.  
"That's far from the truth little one. You have the potential to be a very strong wizard." He said while patting my head. I didn't really believe him but I didn't say anything. I would be happy to stay here instead of returning to that awful place.

"Do you feel pain?" He asked me. "N-no. I feel fine." I stuttered.

"Nevertheless you should probably go back to sleep right after you eat something. You're probably starving. Come with me and we'll go down to the kitchens, OK?"  
"O-Ok." I cringed at how scared my voice sounded. The man gently took my hand and led me out of the white room.

We walked down a flight of stairs and turned down a few hallways. As we walked I looked up at the man. He was handsome. He had shoulder length black hair and striking blue eyes. He was tall. He was much taller than me at least.

"Y-you never t-told me your name." I whispered at the ground. "Oh? I suppose I didn't. My name is Cyrus." he replied.  
"Oh, OK."

We walked through a door and into what I could only assume was the dining hall. It was a giant room with high ceilings that were bewitched to show the sky outside. It showed a dark starry sky. There were 5 or 6 long tables covered with white tablecloths. We sat down on the table closest to us.

"Is there anything in particular you would like?" he asked. "N-no" I said. He called a house elf over to us and ordered for me. I didn't quite hear what he said. I watched the house elf run off to the kitchen. I put my head down on the table. I had a headache.

"Are you all right?" Cyrus asked me. "'M fine, just tired." It wasn't a lie, I was tired. Two house elves came to us carrying a bowl. They set it in front of me and left as fast as they appeared. I looked up at the man in front of me. "Eat. You need it." I nodded and peered over the side of the bowl. It seemed to be chicken soup. I debated any possibility of it being poisoned. At that moment my stomach decided to growl. It was almost as if it was chastising me for making it wait. I guess that they could have poisoned me through the IV before I even woke up, if they wanted to. I picked up the spoon that was sitting next to the bowl and tried some. I was delicious. It was a lot better than any thing I ever had when I lived with the Potters.

I quickly ate the soup, too hungry to savor the way it tasted. "You're going to get a stomach ache if you keep eating like that." I blushed and slowed down. (A.N. I know it kind of sounds like this is turning into a romantic relationship [it sounds like one to me] but remember Harry's only five!) Once I had finished Cyrus helped me up and led me back to the room I woke up in. He helped me into the bed and knelt beside it.

"Go back to sleep. When you wake up again I will show you around, but for now you need to sleep. Good night." He stood up and left the room. I quickly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

What did you think? I don't like it… NO IM NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN HOW HE DISAPPEARED. YOU HAVE AN IMAGINATION, USE IT! You get a cyber cookie if you guess what the title is from. _**REVIEW! ****3**_


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hey! Ummm I don't know if this is too soon for another chapter but, so many people put it on story alert so I might as well. This story is being Beta'd by the lovely Brandon Sirius Potter, who I forgot to mention last time. Let's get this over with…

_**Warnings**_: NONE! YAY!

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I only own the plot and even THAT'S not very good.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

I awoke from my dreamless sleep feeling more rested then I ever had when sleeping on the lumpy cot at the Potter mansion. The Potters... I really haven't given them much thought now that I was safe. They probably are happy to be rid of me... They might miss their punching bag a bit... No, not even that. James Jr? He hated me because he thought he was better than me... Is this really happening? Am I really safe from them? I expected to wake up from father thundering down the stairs to punish me for something James Jr. did... I couldn't have dreamt all of that. Could I? I felt sick at the prospect of returning to the Potters. I sighed. If this really is a dream I will wake up soon but, I might as well enjoy it before it ends.

I glanced at my surroundings. I was in the same white room as yesterday. Only the IV was missing from it. "Where is Cyrus?" I murmured into the pillow I was laying on. I yawned and swung my legs off of the bed. I walked towards the window and opened the curtains. It looked about 7 am. I looked down. There were some people walking around but I was so high up they all looked like ants. I took a deep breath and walked back to sit on the bed.  
"_Where is Cyrus_?" I repeated. He said he would give me a tour of this place, what ever it was. Am I really at a school for magically gifted students? It's true that I could do most of the spells from the Hogwarts first year's textbooks but mother and father said I was a squib. Is it possible that I am as strong as Cyrus said I am? I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the door open and Cyrus walk in.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. I jumped.  
"Y-You scared me!" I gasped, breathless. "I'm sorry." He laughed.  
"Are you all right?" Cyrus inquired.  
"Yes." I grumbled. He chuckled and helped me from the bed.  
"I'll show you around right after you eat breakfast. Come with me." He said while smiling warmly. I took his outstretched hand and we left the white room.

We walked down to the dining room and again it was empty. "Cyrus, if this is a school, then why aren't there any kids here?" I asked. "Breakfast is a bit earlier for them and every other time you've been out in the halls classes were going on." Cyrus replied. "Oh... Ok." I shrugged. He again ordered for me and I chuckled. I blushed. A house elf came out carrying a tray of bacon, eggs, pancakes and pumpkin juice. I ate the hot food slowly this time. I wasn't as hungry as I was yesterday. 'If this is a dream, it's the best dream I've ever had.' I thought idly. "When you're done I'll give you a quick tour of Larkin and then I'll show you your room. You'll be sharing it with 3 others, is that ok?" He asked.  
"Mmmhmmm." I said with my mouth filled with food. He chuckled. I finished the last bite of pancake and we left the room.

He led me through the halls pointing out important rooms.  
"This is my office." He said as we stopped in front of a large door. The password is 'Shaded'. You can come to talk to me when ever you need to, alright?" He asked.  
"You're the Headmaster?" I asked, confused.  
"Yes. My name is Cyrus Larkin. I am the great grandson of the founder." he said.  
"Alright. Thank you." I replied. We moved on. He pointed out various classrooms and other rooms such as the infirmary, where I had been staying, the main office and the room I was to be staying in.  
"Here is your room. The 3 people I said would be staying with you. Come on, I'll introduce you." And with that we walked into the room.

"Everyone?" Cyrus called.  
"We're coming." Several voices called back.  
"This is the boy I said would be staying with you from now on. His name is Harry Potter. Harry, this Alex Elric," A boy stepped forward. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He waved and said "Hey Harry!" with a smile. "This is Caleb Jones," Cyrus continued. A shy looking boy with blonde hair and brown eyes smiled and waved at me. "And this is Charlie Clarkson." A girl ran forward and hugged me.  
"**Hi Harry!" **She shouted. She stepped back. She had long red hair and dark green eyes. (A/N: **OH YES!** I'm making her like that for the whole story. And no they will not go out. I wouldn't **DREAM** of putting a real character with an OC. *shivers*)  
"Umm... Hi." I replied still a bit dazed from the hug.

"Show him around the room for me. I need to fill out paperwork." He told them. "Of all things, I can't use magic to fill out the damn paperwork?" he grumbled to himself rather than to us. We all laughed. "You wouldn't be laughing if you say how much paperwork there really is." He said, pouting. "Bye, guys." He sighed and left the room. They all turned to me at the same time with devious smiles. I took a step back, a little creeped out.

"Come on! We'll show you around!" They all said at the same time. (A/N Think Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran HSHC only with three people.) 'Yep, a little creeped out.' I thought. They dragged me to the back of the large dorm and showed me a large kitchen. "This is the kitchen. No one here can cook so there's really no need to really show you much more than that." Charlie said. They dragged me away before I even got a very good look.  
"This is the living room where we were before you showed up." Caleb said. There was a comfortable couch with a 60" flat screen television mounted on the wall in front of it that was currently playing SpongeBob. There were video game controllers strewn across the white carpeted floor.

"Let's go!" Charlie said. "That's the bathroom" Charlie pointed to a room as we ran passed it. We stopped in a short hall. "This is the hall with all the bedrooms. Sorry, we all picked already. The only one left is this one." Alex said. His voice had a hint of apology. We walked into the closest one on the left. It was a huge room painted dark blue-grey color with a dark colored dresser in the front. There was a huge king sized bed covered in white sheets with a dark blue sheet at the end. There was a bookshelf along one entire wall filled with books. I walked to the window on the opposite wall of the bookshelf and smiled at the amazing view of the grounds.  
"I love it!" I smiled.  
"Really? Great!" Alex cried.  
"Let's go to the living room!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly. We all agreed and walked to the living room.

We sat down on the couch and almost at the same time they said "Is your brother THE James Potter Jr.?"  
"Yes" I sighed.  
"Is he really as great as they say?" Alex asked.  
"Well... No. He's spoiled because our mother and father pamper him and give him anything he wants. He's usually mean to people."  
"Really? Wow! They make him out to be perfect." Caleb, clearly upset, yet excited at the same time.  
"Yeah..." I murmured.

"So what do you want to do?" Charlie asked while bouncing on the couch.  
"Ummm... I don't know."  
"I know, let's go outside to play Quidditch" Alex suggested.  
"Yeah, sure, let's go." I said and we left the room. I've only flied once and I was really good at it. Unfortunately mother and father saw that I was better than James Jr., which was unacceptable, so I wasn't allowed to on a broom anymore. It would be nice to fly again. We walked out to the pitch and then into a shed.  
"The brooms are kept in here." Alex said. I stared in awe at the racks lined with Nimbus 2000s.  
"T-These are the brooms?" I stuttered, shocked.  
"Yeah, that was my reaction too" Alex chuckled. I took a broom and we walked out of the shed.  
"You** CAN** fly, right Harry?" Caleb asked.  
"Yeah. I just haven't flown in a while..." I said. We mounted our broomsticks and took off.

I didn't realize how much I missed flying. I zoomed through the air, flying as high as I could and then diving to the ground. I pulled up when I was a little more than a foot off the ground. I felt free. I began flying the perimeter of the field. After a few hours I looked at the ground. I stopped when I saw both Alex and Charlie waving at me and yelling for me to come down to them. I flew to the ground and stopped in front of them.

"**YOU'RE AMAZING**!" Charlie cried.  
"What did I do?" I asked, confused.  
"WHAT **DO YOU MEAN '**_What did I do?_**' YOUR FLYING? YOU'RE GREAT!**" screamed Alex.  
"Oh, I never really thought about that..." I muttered.  
"PLEEEEASE tell me you can play Quidditch." Alex begged.  
"I-I know the rules." I stuttered.  
"Good enough for me!" He laughed. We called down Caleb who was still in the sky and walked inside.

'I've never had friends.' I thought. 'Everyone that came to the potter manor has either been James Jr.'s friend or I wasn't allowed to even see who it was.' We walked back to our rooms. We had been outside for hours. "No, it's not a dream." I said smiling as I walked into my bedroom and flopped down on my bed.  
"Yeah, I think I could stay here." I murmured into my pillow as I drifted of to sleep.

* * *

If you actually suffered through this chapter I am SO proud of you. This was awful. Next chapter has a 6 year time skip and is also extremely short, so be prepared. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW. (and that means REVIEW. Don't just put it on fucking story alert. -_-)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone. I want to say I am SO SORRY! This chapter was done for so long but I took a while to send it to my beta, and then his computer crashed… *Bows* Gomenasai. Any way since my beta's computer crashed this chapter is unbeta'd. (is that a word?) It's not terrible without the beta since I tend to be a grammar Nazi but still it might sound weird. ALSO, I'm sorry about how short and how bad this chapter is. I tried. I have till about chapter 9 written so hopefully it won't be so long again.

WARNINGS: Some language.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the all powerful J.K. Rowling.

* * *

'It's been 6 years. 6 years since I've left the Potter's. I can't believe that. It felt like so much shorter.'

"**HARRY WAKE THE HELL UP!**" Screamed Alex. "NO. Get out." I grunted and threw a pillow at his head. "Do you want me to get Charlie to wake you up? 'Cause you know I will." He replied. That made me snap up out of bed immediately. "You wouldn't." I growled. "Wouldn't I?" He said innocently. "All right, All right. I'm up. I don't know why you insist on getting up at 7:30 when we don't have classes." I sighed, irritated.

'Six years since we've gone to this school... I can't believe we're almost done too. In one more month we can graduate the second part of our schooling at the top of our class.' I stood and walked to my bathroom. I closed and locked the door and stripped of my shirt. I could see my toned chest, back, and arms in the large mirror. I stripped off the rest of my clothes and stepped in the shower. I got lost in my thoughts once more.

'Six years. No matter how much I say it I can't believe it. Alex, Caleb, and Charlie became my best friends and Cyrus became a father to me. I still remember how shy and scared I was back then.' I yawned and stretched then hopped out of the shower. I quickly got dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked into the kitchen and ate some bacon and eggs. "Hey Caleb." I greeted him. "Hey Harry" he smiled as he scraped his plate into the garbage. "Charlie's looking for you. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing this time." he warned me. I shuddered.

"Hi Harry!" Charlie, who seemingly came out of nowhere, said while glomping me. "Hey. Do you really have to do this every time you see me?" I asked, exasperated. "YEP!" She laughed and let go of me.

"Oh, Cyrus called us to his office..." She called as she left. "Hmm, did he say why?" "Nope!" She called. "I would hurry, everyone's already there." "**WHAT?**" I cried. 'Shit, I should have expected that.' I thought as I ran.

* * *

I finally reached his office. I walked in panting. "Y-You're a bitch." I said, out of breath, to Charlie. "I know." she said cheerily. "So what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" I asked Cyrus while falling back onto the couch. 'He looks a bit worried...' I thought. "Cyrus?" I asked.

"You each got... a letter in the mail today." He said quietly. "From who?" Caleb asked. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He murmured. "What? Why?" Alex said. "You all remember your lives before you disappear. You simply disappeared when you realized you didn't have to be with the people that abused you. Because you disappeared and didn't die, you were never removed from the Hogwarts registry." He told us.

"You all can go. Your graduation is before you have to leave but do you want to?" He asked. "Before you say no, it might be fun." Charlie said. "We could always leave if we want..." I sighed. "But still..." "I say we go." Alex said. "Me too." Caleb said. "Hmmm... As long as we can leave when we want." I said. "Yeah" Charlie agreed. "OK, here's the supplies list. Go to Diagon Alley later." Cyrus said. "Ok, bye." "Oh and Harry stay for a minute."

Everyone filed out of the room but I stayed. "You know your brother is at that school and your parents teach there. Are you sure about this?" "I'll be fine dad." I said. "Don't worry so much. I left his office and walked to my room.

* * *

I fear this story has turned into something more than I intended. Ugh. You don't know how bad that is. I barely even read Harry Potter fanfics (I still read a lot of them.) I read Bleach, Naruto, Ouran HSHC, and other ANIME stories. Anyway, if you can, PLEASE beta this story (As you can see i need help with formating.). Message me and tell me if you want to do it. THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all. This is the fourth chapter of Hardest of Hearts, obviously. GOOD NEWS! I FOUND A BETA! You can now thank Hollyblue2 for this chapter not being a wreck. (and for it finally being properly formatted.) So if anyone's made it this far into this awful story, then thank you. Now, enough of my senseless rambling and on with the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Who has two arms and two legs and wrote Harry Potter? Not me, and your stupid for even thinking that it was me.

* * *

"**HARRY!**" Charlie shrieked while banging on my door. "**WE'VE GOTTA GO TO DIAGON ALLEY!**"

"Alright, I coming. Jesus." I snapped. I sighed and sat up in the bed. I stood, grabbed my coat and left the room.

"Christ, Harry! Could you take any longer?" Alex exclaimed.

"Do you really want me to?" I replied sarcastically. He glared at me and I laughed as I walked towards the fireplace. 'Ugh. I hate the floo. I can apparate but I'm not allowed to until I get a license.'

"Are you coming or not?" I called. I took a handful of floo powder from the bowl and threw it in. I stepped into the flames and said "DIAGON ALLEY." The flames engulfed me and I disappeared.  
I reappeared in Diagon Alley, leaning against the wall I waited for the others. It took at least five minutes.

"Took you long enough." I drawled.

"Oh shut up." Snapped Charlie and we hurried on to Gringotts. I handed them my key and asked for a weightless wallet filled with 1000 galleons.

"Alright then, what's first on the list?" I asked Caleb, noticing the paper in his hands.

"Ummm... Let's see... Wands."

"Ok. Let's go to Olivander's." I said. We walked past the children running about looking for their supplies. Once we located the store we rushed in wanting to get this done as fast as possible.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter. I've been waiting for you. Oh, you've brought friends. Come up to the counter." Mr. Olivander said pleasantly. Everything in my body screamed _'Stranger Danger!_' but nevertheless I went to the counter.

"Wait here." He said.  
I heard him rummaging through the back I heard things tumble and crash to the ground.  
'I hate wands. Why can't we learn wandless magic at Hogwarts like we do at Larkin?' I thought.  
We exchanged glances before returning to staring after the old man.

"I found it! Try it. 11 inches, holly, phoenix feather core." It felt wrong in my hand. I waved it and various objects exploded.  
"Hmmm, curious, curious..." He all but snatched the wand back. He gave me wand upon wand. Tens of them.  
"12 inches, ash, Vella hair."  
"8 3/4 inches, willow, dragon heartstring."  
"10 inches, Mahogany, Unicorn hair." All produced destructive results. He old man sighed.  
"There is one more." He walked to the back and brought out a metal box with a lock on it. He opened the box and pulled out a pitch black wand. "Try this." I waved the wand. Sparks flew out the top. "12 inches, Ebony, Dementors blood; forcibly taken." He said with a grimace.

"How much?" I asked.

"Free." he said. "To be honest, I'm happy to be rid of that wand."

"Ok, who's next?" He asked in his cheery, overly happy voice. I sighed and walked to where my friends were waiting. Charlie went up next. He got her wand within three tries. 9 1/4 inch, mahogany, unicorn's blood willingly given.

"Great for offensive spells." He said while I wondered how the hell he got a unicorn to give its blood to him, much less a Dementor! Alex went up next. On the fifth try he got 13 1/2 inches, holly, and dragon heartstring. Then Caleb received a wand on the second try. 11 inches, ash, phoenix tail feather.

"How much for the wands"

"51 galleons" I fished the money out of my wallet.

We left the store.

* * *

"Where too, Caleb?" Charlie practically bounced to Caleb.

"Oh! We have a ton of school books to get." he said.

"Flourish and Blots it is, then." I sighed 'At least I can get some more books while I'm there.' I thought. We walked to the book store. Once there we immediately heard a commotion from the front of the store. We hurried there pushing people out of our way. I saw the person I was hoping I wouldn't have to see until Hogwarts.

"I'M THE BLOODY BOY WHO LIVED! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WAIT IN LINE!" James Jr. cried.

Then Lilly hugged him and said that it was ok while James went to demand they be skipped to the front. 'How disgusting. They still coddle him.' I thought.

I took a good look at James Jr.  
He was fat. Obviously from too many parties and getting all the food he wants. That made me laugh. Caleb, Alex, and Charlie stared at me confusedly.

I sighed. "Let's get this over with." I said as we walked towards the Hogwarts section. Once finding all of our books we headed to the register. The Potters walked right passed me. They didn't recognize me. I smirked.

"62 Galleons." The cashier said. Alex payed this time and we left.

* * *

"OOOOHHH! LET'S GO TO THE PET SHOP!" Charlie screamed while pointing at a store.

"Ugh fine, just stop yelling."

"Yay!" we walked in and she immediately went to where the owls were kept, Caleb went to the dogs, and Alex went to the snakes. I wasn't planning in buying a pet but I felt a strange pull to the back of the store. I walked there, peering behind me every so often to make sure no one was following me and the pull led me to the back room. It was locked. I asked an employee what was back there and she just opened the door and walked away. I walked in and I saw a bird perched on a stand. I walked a bit closer and saw a Phoenix. A black Phoenix. He was utterly beautiful.

"Hello Harry." the bird said. I looked at him, shock all over my face.

"...Umm H-Hi..." I stuttered. 'SINCE WHEN THE HELL CAN BIRDS TALK?' I shouted in my head. "Do you have a name?"

"No it is your job to name me."

"Mine?"

"Yes. I've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Oh, Ok." I said. "Come on then" I said as I outstretched my arm. He landed on my shoulder and I left the storeroom. I walked up to the register.

"How much for him?" I asked while taking out my wallet.

"309 Galleons." I pulled out the correct amount and payed.

I walked to the front of the store and saw my friends waiting. Their eyes widened when they saw my new pet.  
'Their called familiars, Harry'  
'Y-You can talk to me in my head?' 'Yes.'  
'Um I can't carry you around everywhere. Someone will try to take you.'  
'Hmmmm. I suppose your right.' He said. He glowed white and then there was a ring made of onyx wrapped around my finger. I laughed at their faces as my new familiar disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" I chuckled.

"Oh, of course not Harry." They chorused while giving me incredulous looks.

"Then let's go!" I cheered. They stared at me blankly. The rest of the day we spent buying cauldrons, robes, and other things. Once we we'd done buying school supplies we bought some ice cream. I got mint chocolate chip.

"We're really going to this school, aren't we." I sighed.

"Yep" Charlie chirped as she peered at me over her rainbow colored ice cream.

"Fine, as long as we come back for the next part of our training at Larkin" I grumbled crunching on the last of my cone.  
"If we're done here we should go home. I can't miss 'Desperate Housewives' again." Alex said.  
We all just stared at him before bursting into laughter.

* * *

That was short… There isn't a really long chapter until chapter nine. I know I say this for every chapter but I don't like this. Anyway I'll update soon. I really don't want to turn into one of those people that leaves their stories for years. I hope you liked it. BAI!


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh… I must have changed this around ten times and I _still_ don't like this chapter. Fail.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. When I do, you'll be the first to know.

* * *

'It's September 1st. Joy,' was my first thought when I woke up. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed before walking to the bathroom. Yawning and stretching, I stripped then stepped into the shower. When I was done half an hour later, I pulled on some dark jeans and a red shirt. I walked down to breakfast. It was Charlie's turn to make breakfast. I helped myself to some pancakes with butter, maple syrup, and whipped cream.

'So Xerxes, do you always talk. You've been quiet since you went inside my mind.' I asked the phoenix I'd dubbed Xerxes after we went home yesterday.

'No. I don't talk very much. Only when I think you could use advice.' He replied.

Once I was done, I went to wake up Alex and Caleb. I grabbed the blow horn I kept in my room for special occasions, such as this. Smirking, I crept into Alex's room. I tiptoed right next to his bed and pressed the trigger on the horn, right by his ear. As the horn went off Alex yelled out, covering his ears and fell off the bed. I laughed.

"Oh, by the way, it's time to get up. We've got to catch the train to school." I snickered.

"You bloody bastard! What the hell!"

"I was only waking you up..." I said innocently as I left the room.

"What the fuck?" Alex muttered before getting up.

"Caleb, Get up!" I yelled as I walked into his room.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm up." he snapped. I chuckled. I retreated back to my room to toss some last minute things into my trunk. I dragged the trunk halfway to the living room. 'Harry you do know you can use magic, right?' Xerxes said.

"Oh. I am so stupid." I cast a wandless feather light charm on the heavy trunk. I dragged the weightless bag behind me and sat on the couch to wait for the others to get ready. I turned the T.V to the muggle news. I watched for a few minutes before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey Harry, you need to get up. It's time to go." I yawned and stood and stretched.

"Ugh, I'm coming." I groaned. We flooed to the train station.

"It's Platform 9 3/4." Caleb said.

"What the hell? What kind of platform is that? Does it even exist?" I said.

"Obviously. Let's just watch everyone else." he said so we directed our attention to the space between the ninth and tenth platform where we sensed a lot of magic. We saw a pair of redheaded twins run through the column.

"Oh, so that's how... Ok." We lined up in front of the column. We ran through and the first thing I saw as we emerged was a huge train. There were also families with mothers crying "My little girl is growing up!" and fathers saying "I'm so proud of you, Son." While their children looked around  
sheepishly to see if anyone was watching.

"Well this is going to be a fun year." I said sarcastically. Maybe a bit too sarcastically, from the looks I got.

We boarded the train and walked into the first empty compartment. I released Xerxes from the ring and he sat on my shoulder. After ten minutes or so the door slammed open.

"You four," an obnoxiously loud voice wailed. "Get out of _my_ compartment!" It was James Jr. We stared at him blankly.

"Why should we?"

"Because I'm the boy who lived. I saved your lives!" he yelled at us.

"First, shut the fuck up. No one wants to hear your bullshit at 7 in the morning. Secondly, I don't recall you ever saving me. So get out before I kill you." I smirked.

"Of course I saved your pathetic life! I stopped 'Him'-" he stopped, looking towards my shoulder. "Is that a Phoenix? Where the hell did a bastard like you get a Phoenix? It's mine, Give it to me!" He shrieked, reaching for Xerxes. I try not to use magic when I don't have to but, at this point I could care less. I sent a wandless, wordless stupefy, that pushed him out of the  
compartment.

"I think you were a bit harsh." Alex said.

"I don't. He had it coming to him so I don't feel bad." I snarled. There was another knock at the door. I hissed and you could see my magic swirling around the room.

"I'll get it." Alex muttered.

"Are you sure you want to come in? Harry is just about ready to kill anyone who walks through this door." he said.

"Yeah, I think so. I got on the train late so all the compartments are filled with idiots." It wasn't James. My magic calmed down to the point where it wasn't visible.

"I'm not going to kill anyone." I called to Alex.

"If you say so." he said.

"Come in then." Alex stepped aside and a very pale blonde boy walked in.

"Thank you" he murmured as he put his trunk away and sat.

"So what's your name?" I asked him.

"It's Draco." he said. "So you don't like the kids on the train either." He snorted.

"No I don't. They're all immature and stupid. Especially James Potter, but I digress." he drawled.

"Don't worry, I hate him too." I sighed. "Thank God, someone who isn't brainwashed to believe that Potter is king of the bloody castle." He muttered under his breath.

I laughed. "We might be the only ones." I sighed

"Yeah, I don't- I'm sorry but, is that a Phoenix?"

"Yeah, he's my familiar." I said. "Oh, Wow." He said.

"When did you get him?"

"A week or two before school." I said.

"So that's what the boy who just won't die was yelling about. He wants your Phoenix." He said.

"Anyway what house do you think you're going to be in?" Draco asked.

"Pardon?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Harry, you didn't research the school at all, did you?" Charlie accused.

"Ummm, no? Was I supposed to?" I asked. She hit me over the head with the magazine she was reading.

"Owww!" I cried. "You didn't have to do that." I whined.

"Yes I did, Harry." she sighed. Everyone else laughed. We were almost at the school at this point.

"We should change into our robes." Caleb said.

Everyone but Charlie, who changed earlier, went to go change. I yanked the robe out of my trunk after ten minutes of searching. I pulled it over my clothes and left the room pretending I wasn't panicking just ten minutes ago because I thought I left it at home. As soon as I made it back to our compartment I was told we were at Hogwarts and it was time to go. Once we got out of the train we saw tons of boats waiting for us and someone yelling "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"What the fuck?" Charlie said while examining at our method of transportation.

"Indeed." I said bitterly before stepping into one of the unsafe looking boats.

I sighed and looked straight ahead. I saw Hogwarts in the distance. I could tell it was huge, but it looked beautiful. It took around 15 minutes to reach the school. We stepped out of our boats and through the front doors of Hogwarts.

* * *

Told you it was a failure. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I have no desire to ramble on about pointless things so here is the chapter you were waiting for.

DISCLAIMER: What? Did you really think I owned Harry Potter?

* * *

Once inside we were ushered to the Great hall. The five of us sat at, what Draco told us was, the Slytherin table. I sat and waited for the staff to start their announcements. An old lady came to the stage.

"Hello new students. I'd like to take this time to welcome -" I stopped listening. I'd ask Caleb to fill me in. I examined the teachers all standing on the stage. I immediately recognized Lily and James Potter my 'parents' from so long ago.

"Now I would like to begin this year's sorting." I started listening.

"Abbot, Hannah" A shy looking girl with blonde ponytails walked up to the stage and sat in a chair. They placed an old wrinkled hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bones, Susan"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry"

"Ravenclaw!"

'This is boring.' I thought of other things.

Elric, Alexander. "Ravenclaw!"

Jones, Caleb. "Ravenclaw!"

"Clarkson, Charlie. "Slytherin!"

"Potter, James Jr." Immediately the house broke into whispers. Draco rolled his eyes. James went up to the stage and the hat was placed on his head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat screamed. Everyone at the Gryffindor table screamed,

"We've got Potter!" as if they didn't expect it.

"Typical." Draco sneered.

"Potter, Harry" Said a very confused sounding old lady. "Potter?"

"Are they brothers?"

"Who?" Chorused the other students. My ex-parents and brother looked confused and then livid. I smirked and walked to the stage. The hat was placed on my head and I felt another presence other than Xerxes.  
'Hello, Harry. You've been gone for a long time. Your parents thought you were dead.'  
'Of course those bastards did. Could you get on with the sorting please?'  
'Of course Gryffindor would be an awful fit for you. Hmmm... Well it's obvious to me."

'Slytherin!' the hat cried. The screaming began again.

"A Potter in Slytherin?"

"That cannot be right!" My parents looked ready to kill me. '

Thanks.' I thought before pulling the hat off and handing it to the lady. I walked to my seat and sat down next to Draco. "Potter?" he asked.

"Yep" I answered.

"You mad?" He wondered.

"It depends."

"Do you really hate the Potters?" He replied.

"More than anything else." I sighed.

"Alright then." I was being stared at, I noticed. I missed Alex and Caleb. I zoned out for the last of the sorting.

* * *

I looked up at the table and there was tons of food on it, including various muggle sweets. I stacked my plate with turkey, mashed potatoes, fried chicken, and salad, and then filled my goblet with pumpkin juice.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Potter?" Draco asked.

"I had no reason to. What does it matter? I barely use my last name anyway..."

"Hmm, alright." he sighed. I then felt something chipping away at my Occlumency shield. Someone rather, and I knew exactly who it was. I slammed down my shields. I looked up and glared at Dumbledore. He just smiled at me with a creepy twinkle in his eyes.  
'The nerve of him! Trying to see into my mind just because he doesn't have me under his thumb like everyone else in this damn school." I thought in contempt. I scoffed in disgust.

"Manipulative bastard." I huffed.

"Who? Dumbledore?" Charlie asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"What did he do?" Draco asked wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"He tried to use Legilimency on me." I cried Draco choked on his pumpkin juice.

"What? Seriously?" He coughed. I sighed.

"Yeah, let's go everyone is leaving." We stood and walked to the door. Dumbledore, Lily and James stepped in front of us.

"I'm sorry you two but we need to speak with young Harry alone." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile. They didn't move.

"Just go guys, I'll be fine."

"Alright Harry." Draco said.

"Bye Harry!" Charlie said as she hugged me. I turned towards Dumbledore.

* * *

Review! (and I mean REVIEW. Don't just story alert or favorite.)


	7. Chapter 7

Ugh, SO BAD. I might just cry from how fucking **awful** this is. Feel free to throw things at me. God knows I deserve it.

DISCLAIMER: I fail at writing too much to write a masterpiece like Harry Potter.

* * *

"What?" I asked.

"Come with me to my office." He smiled.

'You should at least hear what they have to say.' Xerxes said.

"Fine." I told him.

We walked up the staircase.

I could feel my parent glare burn holes in my back. I smirked. Once we were in his office my 'Brother' stood up pointed at me and screamed.

"THAT'S THE KID WHO ATTACKED ME AND TOOK MY PHOENIX! I BET HIS PARENTS ARE DEATH EATERS!" He exploded.

"Shut the fuck up you moron! No one wants to hear you talk, you spoiled brat!" I yelled back.

He stormed out of the room

"So, what did you want?" I asked.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT YOU LOUSY SNAKE!" James screamed at me, his face turning red.

"Oh, _of course_ 'Father' if I can even call you that!" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He turned a lovely shade of purple.

"Did you need something or can I leave?" I drawled.

"Yes, we have a question. Where have you been for the last 6 years?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eye getting brighter.

"Hmmm, I don't want to tell you." I decided.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked flatly.

"I'm sorry; do you want me to say it slowly? I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?" Lily yelled.

"Why should I?" I said evenly.

"We're your parents!" Lilly said.

"That's funny. I don't remember you ever acting like my parents." I growled.

Alright, I won't force you to tell us." Dumbledore said. I knew that he would damn well try to find out.

"I also have another idea." He said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"I think you should move back in with your parents." He said.

"Fuck no!" I screamed.

"There is no way I'd move back in with those bloody bastards ever again." I yelled.

"But where will you go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Home, of course."

"Home is where your family is." He said.

"Well, your biological parents aren't always your family." I replied.

"Fine. Again, I won't force you to but the option is always open to you. I have one last question for you. Are you on the light side of the war or the dark side?" He asked me.

I stood up from my seat.

"To answer that question," I said as I walked towards the door.

"I'm not on a side."

I left the room and started towards the Slytherin common rooms.

* * *

_**(BACK INSIDE THE OFFICE)**_

"Should we stop him?" Lily asked.

"No" Dumbledore sighed.

"Just get James Jr." James Jr. walked in a minute or two later.

"James, you remember your older brother Harry, right?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"Well the boy you saw in here today was him."

"WHAT? I was hoping he was dead. Mum and dad told me he was always trying to steal my fame when we were kids."

"He's not dead. I don't know where he was or what he was doing while he was gone but, he's become a strong wizard. He has the capability of at least a 6th year student. I want you to befriend him and ask him to help you with your training. It won't be easy since he already dislikes you but it will help with the war against Voldemort."

"I REFUSE TO BEFRIEND A SLYTHERIN LIKE HIM. EXPECIALY NOW THAT HE'S STOLEN MY PHOENIX!"

"You've never had a phoenix, James. Besides I really doubt he has one anyway. A phoenix has to choose its master and I doubt anyone would choose that brat." Lily said.

"I know what I saw. He has a phoenix. It's black!"

Lily and Dumbledore exchanged glances.

"It's possible." Dumbledore sighed.

"Whatever," James Jr. said upset he didn't get his way.

"I'll try to be friends with the git."

"Thank you James, You're so generous." Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle back in his eye.

* * *

I told you it sucked. I'm sorry you waited longer than usual for this chappie. My mom was pissed at me for utterly failing my math midterm so I wasn't allowed on my computer. (At least not when she was around. :P) But you don't care about my problems. You just want your story. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

WHEW! This is LONG! NINE PAGES! You may now bask in my amazingnessness. I hope it isn't too bad! :)

DISCLAIMER: NOOOOEEEE! I MUST OWN!

* * *

I walked to the Slytherin common rooms. They were in the dungeons.

'Wow, no subliminal messaging there, Dumbledore.' I thought.

As I walked in Charlie and Draco were immediately at my side, asking what had happened. I looked around.

The common room had some black and dark green leather couches with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere although it was also cold. No one was in the room.

"Dumbledore asked me some questions." I said. "He asked me where I'd been, which I didn't answer. He asked me to move back in with my parents-"

Charlie cut me off.

"WHAT? You can't move back in with those bastards! You hate them! Besides you can't move away from Alex, Caleb, and I! They're awful peo-"

"RELAX CHARLIE! I DIDN'T SAY I WOULD!" I yelled

"..Oh." She sounded relived.

"Ummm... After that they asked me what side of the war I was on."

"T-Th-They just asked you like that?" Draco sputtered.

"Yeah, the manipulative old coot probably realized that it was pointless trying to trick the truth out of me" I sighed.

"What did you say?" Charlie said.

"Probably the only scrap of truth they'll get from me here. I'm not on a side." I replied, yawning.

"I'm going to bed." It was two in the morning.

"Ok," Charlie said flopping down on a couch.

"We put your trunk near a bed upstairs."

"Thanks." I said before leaving.

Once I found my bed and trunk I flopped down onto it and tried to sleep.

Thoughts kept running through my head, preventing me from falling asleep. I shifted to another position.

'Dumbledore is going to try and find out where I've been. Then he's going to try to force me to live with the Potter's again, all to have me under his thumb.' I thought and pulled the comforter up to my chin.

'He's also going to try and get me on his side of the war so I can fight for him when the time comes. Great, just what I need; a war. Most people at Larkin are trying their best to stay out of it. Me included. That creeper is just going to turn everyone in this entire school into pawns in his little game with Voldemort. I guess the Boy-Who-Was-Lucky just isn't enough.' I shivered and curled into the sheets.

'I need to figure out his next move.' I thought.

'Even though no one else did, I know he noticed how powerful I've become. He's probably going to get Jamie to become friends with me.'

That thought made me gag.

'I'll deal with him when the time comes...' I thought as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

"...Harry..."

I mumbled an unintelligible "Go away."

"Harry..." I moaned and pulled my pillow over my head.

"HARRY!" someone yelled and then spilled water on me.

I cried out.

"GET UP WE HAVE CLASSES!" Charlie screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL? DID YOU HAVE TO POUR COLD WATER ON ME?" I shouted.

"You wouldn't get up" she said innocently.

"Y-YOU BITCH!" I yelled.

"Glad to see you've expanded your vocabulary." She said sarcastically.

I silently fumed but I got up nonetheless. I trudged to the bathroom, yawning.

It was still very early so the bathroom was free. I stripped my clothes of and stepped into the showers. I showered quickly since I didn't know when the others would be up. I was out of the shower and dressed in 20 minutes.

Come on then." Charlie said. I followed her to the front of the dungeons. "Shouldn't you wake him up too?" I said, looking at Draco confusedly.

"No," she replied.

"He's not used to me waking him up at such ungodly hours of the morning."

"AND I AM?" I yelled.

A few bad tempered students told us to shut up

"Sorry, Sorry" I sighed halfheartedly.

"Let's go. We'll come back for him later." she whispered.

We left the common room and walked up the stairs.

Charlie was looking down at the ground as we walked to the great hall.

"What's wrong?" I asked her cautiously.

"Please, don't live with them." She whispered softly.

I stepped in front of her.

"Don't worry I'm not. I told you already. I wouldn't move In with them if my life depended on it." I told her.

"Alright." she said.

We walked through the doors into the great hall.

There were three or four people there seeing as it was about 5:30 in the morning.

We sat down at the Slytherin table and poured ourselves tea that was bewitched to stay hot.

We stayed in a comfortable silence as we waited for everyone to come down.

At around 6:10 students began to trickle in.

"Hey, Draco." I said as he sat down at the table.

"Hey." he yawned.

Charlie dashed over to give him a hug then sauntered over to her seat.

Draco looked confused.

"What IS it with you and hugging people?" I questioned her.

She just shrugged.

I snorted in disgust when James Jr. walked in.

I almost gagged when he and the golden trio (as they already have been called) made a beeline for where we were sitting.

"Hey Harry," the fat, annoying boy said.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot."

"You mean you yelling and screaming like a lunatic about how I stole the Phoenix you never had?" I asked smugly.

He turned a bit red from anger.

"Sorry about that, and I'm sorry for calling you a death eater. No doubt it was Malfoy's influences fault you were acting like one." he scoffed.

'Don't hit him.' I told myself.

"So how about we start over as friends." he said hopefully.

No question, this was Dumbledore's plan to get me in his little chess game with Voldemort.

"No." I said flatly.

"Excuse me?" he asked, obviously not used to hearing the word 'No'.

"I think you know perfectly well what I said." I drawled.

"YOU CAN'T SAY NO TO HIM! HE'S THE BOY WHO LIVED!" A very loud red headed boy yelled at me.

I could already tell he was one of the people who would follow James Jr. off the edge of a cliff and still go smiling.

"Why should that matter to me? I could care less about that. Do you have another reason I shouldn't say no?"

"W-Well he's going to defeat You-Know-Who!" he sputtered.

"It's almost guaranteed that he'll die." I sighed, bored of the redhead already.

"Come on guys; let's leave the death eater scum." James scoffed.

He walked off and his friends (fans) followed him like lost puppies.

I rolled my eyes at the sight.

"He disgusts me." I growled.

"You're not the only one." Draco muttered.

By then the Great Hall was filled with students.

"Do you think that was Dumbledore's idea?" Draco asked.

"Of course. That brat would never actually want to associate with anyone he thinks is a death eater. It had to be that senile creepers doing." I replied.

"The nerve of him. Doing all this just to control you." He said.

"Bloody crazy is what he is."

"Yeah." I sighed.

We put food on our plates. I stared in repulsion as two Slytherins quite literally shoveled food into their mouth. Draco turned to see where I was looking and gagged.

"That's Crabbe and Goyle. My father actually wanted me to become friends with them but, I took one look and almost threw up." He said.

"They just ate like, two days worth of food and they're still going. It's so gross."

I choked, still staring at them.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Charlie coughed.

"Just don't look anymore." she quickly turned her head.

Charlie and Draco took food from the table and put it on their plates.

I put bacon and eggs on toast on my plate and began eating.

"Can I see your schedule, Harry? I want to see if we have classes together." Draco said.

"Yeah, sure." I said, handing him a slip of paper.

"Yours too, Charlie." She handed it to him without a word.

"We all have double potions with the Gryffindors." He scoffed.

"At least Snape is the teacher. It might not be awful."

"When?" I asked hopping it wasn't soon. A teacher told everyone breakfast was over.

"Right now." Draco said.

We got up and walked to class.

* * *

The door slammed open.

A man with greasy looking, black hair and a hook like nose, who I assumed was professor Snape, walked to the front of the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." he started.

He went off into a monologue about potion making. I tuned him out.

"Let's see if Potter is as much of a genius as the Daily Prophet makes him out to be." I snapped up at that.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked James.

A girl with bushy hair immediately raised her hand.

"Um... I don't know sir." All the Slytherins laughed.

"Hmm, let's try this again." he drawled.

"Where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" he asked.

"I don't know sir." James said, turning red.

The girl stood up, raising her hand the entire time.

"Tut, Tut. It appears fame isn't everything." Snape smirked. "Last chance, what's the difference between monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"I don't know, sir."

The bushy haired girl beside him looked like she was about to piss her pants if she didn't get to answer this question.

"I would think you at least glanced at you textbook. Let's see if the other Potter knows anything. Harry, answer the questions your brother failed to answer." he snarled.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion known as Drought of Living Death; a bezoar would be found in the stomach of a goat and will save you from all but the strongest potions; as for monkshood and wolfbane, they're both the same plant called aconite." I said.

"Very good Mr. Potter. Why aren't any of you writing this down?" He snapped.

We then went on to brewing a simple potion to cure boils. Something I learned four years ago.

A particularly stupid boy named Neville melted his caldron and was covered with his failed potion. He was sent to the infirmary.

For the rest of the class I could feel James Jr. glaring at my back.

* * *

"What's next?" I asked Draco.

"Flying with the damned Gryffindors."

"Wonderful." I muttered.

"Let's go!" Draco said with mocked enthusiasm.

We walked out to the field.

When we got there either the Hermione, or bushy haired girl as she would forever be known as in my mind, and Neville Longbottom where practically cowering in fear.

I'm not surprised.

If you can mess up such a simple potion that badly, you should be scared. As for BushyHead, well you can't learn flying from a book, now can you?

An owl swooped down and gave something to Neville.

A Remembrall from his grandmother.

He had only just discovered that he had forgotten something when James Jr. snatched it from his hand.

I snorted in disgust.

Then Madam Hooch, the teacher for this wretched class, walked in.

Saying she was old would be an understatement. She looked almost as old as Dumbledore. Almost. I don't think anything's as old as that moron.

She blew the whistle hanging from her neck.

"He has my Remembrall!" Neville whined pitifully.

"Jeez Neville, I was only looking." James said then retreated back to his friends.

"Everyone stand next to a broomstick." The old lady commanded.

We all slowly shuffled to a broom.

"Now put your hand over the broom and say 'Up.'"

I watched them all try and fail to do the simple command. Draco's went up on the first try. I stuck my hand over the broom and it came to my hand without me even saying the command.

Once everyone got their brooms into their hand Madam Hooch told us to mount our brooms.

"Now gently push off of the ground, hover for a few seconds and then land back on the ground." She said.

'I'm going to die of boredom in this class.' I thought.

I could tell by the look on Draco's face he was thinking the same thing. Everyone did as she asked, except for Neville.

He push off of the ground to hard and kept going up and up, then he fell with a sickening crack.

Madam Hooch ran towards him. She helped him up then said that she was taking him to the nurse and none of us should get on our brooms.

As soon as they left James decided it was time to continue tormenting Neville, even though he wasn't here.

"Look what Neville left. I'll make sure to leave it somewhere he can find it. Maybe the top of the astronomy tower!" His cronies laughed.

Gods, you'd think by the way they worship him that he shoots rainbows out of his arse.

He took off on his broom.

"Do you want to get it or should I?" I asked Draco.

"I'd rather not deal with that prat at the moment. You do it." I shrugged and mounted my broom.

I flew towards the stupid git.

"Give it to me, James. Now." I said impatiently.

He thought his flying skills were superior to mine since he was trained by his father, the famous James Potter.

I almost threw up at that thought.

"You'll never catch me. I'm much better on a broom then any disgusting snake." I rolled my eyes.

It's been thirty seconds and he's already annoying the hell out of me.

He flew away from me, badly I might add.

I quickly caught up to him but then he threw the Remembrall. I sighed then quickly dove to the ground before the Remembrall could shatter.

I caught it two feet off of the ground and pulled up before I could crash.

I landed on the ground and looked up to see James's face as red as a tomato.

Professor Snape walked out and dragged me inside.

He pulled me up a flight of stairs and stopped at a door.

He knocked sharply and asked the teacher for someone out of his class.

"This is Harry Potter. Cut that god awful seeker we have and appoint Harry as the new one."

'Hmm, there's a shock… I could have sworn he was going to take me to Dumbledore or something. I just wish I had a choice in this. I have a feeling I don't.'

"You know how to play Quidditch I assume."

He asked with all the malice he usually has in his voice.

"Yes, professor." I said, playing the part of a good little student.

"Good. Now go back to class."

"Yes, sir." I said before turning on my heel and walking away.

'Great. Now I have to be on the Quidditch team. The students on that team probably can't even play well.' I thought.

I yawned and went back to the dungeons to skip the rest of my classes.

Once in the Slytherin common rooms I climbed into bed and slept.

* * *

GAH! I can't write a chapter if my life depended on it. BUT THAT'S OK! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

WAH! IT'S SO SHORT! I feel bad now. _*sobs*_

DISCLAIMER: No, not yet at least.

* * *

I woke up to Charlie and Draco storming into the room.

"Harry!" Charlie yelled.

"What did Snape say?" I yawned and got up.

"Umm, he made me the Slytherin seeker."

"Wow, that's amazing! That would make you the youngest seeker in a century!" Draco exclaimed.

"Hmm, that's nice." I said.

I didn't really care.

"I really don't want to do it though."

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"A couple of reasons. Besides. It doesn't matter. I don't think Snape gave me a choice."

"Awww, it can't be that bad." Charlie said.

"I guess."

"Come on," Draco said.

"Let's go to dinner."

We stood and walked out of the common rooms.

* * *

We walked through the halls trying to find our way to the Great Hall.

I saw the Potters all walking huddled together whispering angrily.

"I'll catch up with you both later, ok?" I said.

"Hmm? Oh, ok." Draco said.

"Bye Harry!" Charlie smiled.

I followed the Potters, ducking into the shadows as I went.

"The nerve of that brat! Refusing an offer to become friends with James Jr. then becoming friends with a Malfoy! How dare he." James said.

"Ugh, just think of the publicity we could have had if we found our 'Lost Child'. My head hurts already." Lily sulked.

"I bet the git became a death eater while he was gone." James Jr. sniffed.

"It does make sense... He refused to tell us where he went and I'm sure he lied about what side of the war he was on. Maybe he IS a death eater." James gasped.

"We should tell Dumbledore about this." Lily said.

They disappeared into Dumbledore's office.

_'Publicity.'_ I thought. _'That's all they want me for.'_ I chuckled.

_'Great, I'm probably going to get called into Dumbledore's office again to discuss my possible death eater status. I just love interrogations.'_

My mind immediately thought of thirty ways to get out of this situation but I pushed them out of my mind.

'I'll think about this later.'

I decided then I walked back to the great hall.

* * *

It's SO short! I have to update tomorrow. REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

YAY! A longer chapter to make up for the last one. ^.~ I hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER:** I was going to write something witty here but I don't feel like it now. I DON'T OWN!

* * *

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down at the Slytherin table.

Before I could say another word, Professor McGonagall came to me and told me that I had been called to Dumbledore's office.

My heart started pounding.

_'SHIT! I haven't given any thought on how to get out of this! Why the hell didn't I figure out what I would do when this happened? Damn, what am I going to do? I should have figured out what I was going to do as soon as I knew I would be called down.'_

As soon as I was out of the Great Hall, I pulled out my phone and texted Cyrus.

'SOS! Come 2 Hogwarts now!'

_'Thank God muggles made these things. They're so bloody useful sometimes.'_ (A/N **WHY!** Why did I give him a cell phone? *hits self*)

I walked to Dumbledore's office, all the while praying to God that Cyrus could come before they found some nonexistent reason to send me to Azkaban.

Once I got to Dumbledore's office I walked in and looked around. Dumbledore and the Potters were inside.

* * *

The Potter's looked angry, of course, but Dumbledore had this creepy grandfatherly smile. I didn't know which was worse.

"Ah, Harry. Sit down. Would you like a lemon drop?"

"Err, no thanks."

_'God only knows what he spiked those lemon drops with.'_

I sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"Now Harry. We need to know where you were for all those years. If you don't we will assume the worst and then we will have to get the ministry into this." He said, his eyes twinkling like mad now.

"You all honestly think I'm a death eater, don't you." I said.

"I meant what I said. I'm not on a side of your war."

I was stalling.

"That didn't answer our question. I'm sorry Harry but you have to tell us." He said.

"Answer the man you stupid brat." James said angrily.

"Who the hell was talking to you?" I said.

"How dare you talk to your father that way! After we spared your pathetic life! He should have killed you when he had the chance! You're nothing but a squib anyway." Lily cried.

"I think that's my cue." A voice said coming out of nowhere.

"Oh, thank Gods." I said, feeling relieved.

Dumbledore and the Potter's looked at me confusedly.

Cyrus materialized next to me.

"You were listening to that entire thing, weren't you?" I accused.

"Well I had to wait for a good time to appear." He said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"You know Dad, if you had just changed my last name years ago, I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well, pardon me. I didn't think I would need to." He replied.

"Well you did." I huffed turning back to the interrogators.

The Potter's looked confused and the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had almost diminished to nothing.

_Almost._

It annoyed the hell out of me.

"Hello, Dumbledore. It's been a very long time hasn't it." Cyrus said.

"I suppose it has, Cyrus."

"You know him?" I asked him.

"Yes. Many years ago."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that?"

"I never actually thought you would ever even consider going here." He said.

"I assume my appearance explains where Harry has been for the last six years, Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore, who is this." James asked.

"This is Cyrus Larkin. He is the headmaster of Larkin Academy, a school for the magically gifted." he told them.

"I assume that's where Harry has been." he said.

"Correct." Cyrus and I said in unison.

"There must be a mistake. Maybe James Jr. is the magically gifted one and Harry must have been sent by mistake. He's nothing more than a squib." Lily said.

I glared.

"You still think I'm a squib? I think that the fact that I got a Hogwarts acceptance letter at all proves that I'm not." I snorted.

"Also, there has never been a mistake when students were taken to Larkin Academy. Harry has exceeded the expectations we had for him when we picked him as a candidate for entry." Cyrus said.

They glared at me angrily.

"Do you still think I'm a death eater?" I asked innocently.

"I guess not." Dumbledore smiled.

"Although, I do still want you to live with your parents."

"No chance in hell."

"Why you little-"

I cut James off.

"Bye!"

"Are they usually like that?"

"I usually avoid them but, they're almost as bad as I remember."

"I need to get going. I'm supposed to be filling out paperwork. I swear to God, it never ends."

"Bye." I chuckled. He waved before disappearing.

* * *

_**'Inside Dumbledore's office.'**_

"Wait, what just happened? Why did he show up?" James asked

"I assume Harry called him because he didn't have a plan." Dumbledore said.

"Cyrus has probably been acting as Harry's guardian since he disappeared since he called him 'Dad.'"

"I really think that James was supposed to go to a school for the magically gifted, not that little brat." Lily complained.

"And I still think he's a death eater." James grumbled.

"It's possible." Dumbledore said.

"We will be watching him for anything suspicious."

* * *

Dinner was over by the time I left the great hall.

I jogged to the great hall and asked the elves to make me a sandwich.

Once they were done, I took it and walked towards the Slytherin dungeons.

I didn't see Charlie or Draco so I walked to my room.

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes.

_'I can't skip class tomorrow.'_ I thought.

_'That manipulative bastard is probably going to be watching me even though I had proof of where I was.'_

I sighed and checked my watch.

_'11:28'_

_'When did it get so late?'_

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"-rry... Harry..."

I heard someone saying my name.

"HARRY!"

I was pushed out of bed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT?" I shouted.

"Oh, you're up." Charlie said cheerily.

I glared.

"What happened at dinner? You left and we didn't see you for the rest of the night."

Draco said from a chair on the other side of the room.

"I thought I sensed Cyrus's aura. Was he here?" Charlie asked.

I nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" she demanded.

I sighed.

"Dumbledore and the Potters accused me of being a Death Eater so I called Cyrus since I couldn't figure out what to do in time." I said.

"Idiots, the lot of them. If the Dark Lord won't let me be a death eater yet, then why would he allow someone who isn't even on our side of the war be one." Draco muttered.

"Yeah. Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"Almost 4 A.M" Charlie said smiling.

I stared at her.

"GET OUT!" I shouted.

I stood up and began to push her and Draco out of the room.

I walked back to my bed, intent on getting some sleep. I tossed and turned but couldn't sleep again. I went to my trunk and pulled out a book about anamagi to read until I had to get ready for classes.

* * *

A few hours later, I was almost finished with the book.

Charlie came in with a pitcher of water with ice floating on the top.

"What were you going to do with that?"

I asked without looking up from my book.

"Umm, nothing. You should get up. It's almost time for classes."

She ran out of the room.

I sighed and stood up.

I went about my morning routine.

I put on the Hogwarts cloak over my normal clothes, and then left the room.

* * *

All done! I know a few of you are complaining about there being so much stupid dialogue and little detail. I KNOW! I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. My other story has TONS of detail and much less dialogue but this one is the opposite. *sigh* REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!


	11. Chapter 11

I am SO sorry. I haven't updated in so long. T.T I had awful writers block. I'm sorry, don't throw things at me please.

DISCLAIMER: NO! STOP ASKING! It's making me feel bad.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since I had been called to Dumbledore's office. Classes were so boring since I knew what they were teaching. I was happy I didn't have the classes my parents taught yet but I would after the break. (A/N I completely forgot how the Hogwarts scheduling works so just play along, Kay?)

Draco and I walked down to the great hall where the mandatory Halloween feast was being held. Charlie had gone earlier with some Slytherin girls she had become close with.

"Why is it we have to do this stupid thing? Shouldn't this type of thing be optional?" I whined.

"It should but it's not." Draco sighed.

We walked inside the great hall only to see it decorated in orange and black with bats flying overhead. The tables were covered with any kind of sweet you could think off.

We sat in our usual seat next to Charlie.

It seemed the feast had already begun so I missed Dumbledore's usual announcement. I smiled at that.

I looked suspiciously at the goblet of pumpkin juice in front of me. I was probably just being paranoid but I had to check. I preformed a quick detection spell and discovered that the drink had been spiked with copious amounts of loyalty potion and a very weak but long lasting version of Veritaserum.

I vanished the pumpkin juice then preformed the same spell on Draco's and Charlie's goblets, finding the same potions but in much smaller quantities.

Draco picked his up and put it to his lips.

"Don't drink that Draco."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Do you know how to do a detection spell?" He nodded and pulled out his wand and preformed one.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Thanks for warning me." he said before vanishing the contents of his glass.

"Charlie, the-"

"I know." she said before continuing her conversation with the same girls she came here with.

I made polite conversation with the people sitting around me for an hour or so before one of the professors; Professor Quirrel ran to Dumbledore's side and gasped, "Troll in the dungeon!"

He looked dizzy.

"Just thought you ought to know." he whispered before promptly fainting.

I saw James and his red headed friend leave the table from the corner of my eye.

I sat back and smirked, perfectly content with letting him die or at least permanently mutilated.

"Harry, you really should go make sure he doesn't die." Charlie sighed.

"Why should I? It's his fault if he does die. Besides, if you think it's the right thing to do then you should save him. You're perfectly capable of beating a stupid troll." I replied quietly.

"Just go, it's the right thing to do. Besides, he just went to save his friend."

"He also went to show off. If he wants to go save a damsel in distress with his misguided sense of chivalry, then it's not my problem." I scoffed.

She glared at me.

"I'll go." I sighed.

Waiting for everyone's attention to be averted, I left the room.

* * *

I snuck away from the feast and followed James Jr and his friend. They eventually led me to the abandoned girl's lavatory.

I stayed completely hidden, watching in amusement as they tried to confuse the troll by running about and throwing things.

I was enjoying myself until James Jr stupidly jumped and grabbed onto the Troll's neck then got his wand stuck up the beast's nose, forcing me to remember why I had even bothered to follow them.

"_Liquefacio_." I whispered.

The troll fell to its knees and began screaming as its internal organs ruptured and began to melt.

Soon enough the troll slumped to the floor, dead.

"Whoa! Did you do that?" the stupid Ginger asked.

James looked shocked and confused.

He looked up and smirked.

"Of course I did! Who else could have?" He scoffed.

I glared at him from the shadows.

_'He could have just said he didn't know what happened.'_

The doors slammed open.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said McGonagall, upon seeing them.

"You could have been killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"They were looking for me, professor. I thought I could handle the troll since I know all about them."

Their friend they tried to save lied.

"Ron distracted the troll while James Jr cast the spell that killed it."

"Well five points from Gryffindor for this, but since James defeated a full grown mountain troll I award you with 30 points. Now go back to your dormitories." she said as Snape walked over to the Troll's corpse.

He quickly realized what spell was used to kill it and began looking around, not believing that it was James that killed it.

I slipped into the shadows and left the room.

* * *

I was almost back to the Slytherin dorms when I was pushed against the wall.

I resisted the urge to kill the person immediately, and instead tried to see who it was.

"Harry." Snape snarled.

"Professor Snape. I apologize for being out of the Dungeons past curfew, I was heading back there right now."

"So where were you before this?" I said the first excuse that came to my head.

"I had to go get something I left in the great hall." I said.

"Harry, I already know you were in the girl's lavatory. You were the one who killed the troll weren't you."

I looked at him and realized he saw me so there was no way to lie about this.

"So? What does it matter? The troll is dead and no one is hurt." I replied.

"The spell you used to kill it, it was too advanced for a first year. It was too advanced for most 6th years. Where did you learn it?" He asked.

"A friend of mine taught it to me." I lied.

"You know, I do have some Veritaserum in my office. It wouldn't be too hard to gain permission from Dumbledore to use it, seeing as there are questions for you that he wants answered."

I glared at him.

I knew he was bluffing.

"Do as you wish. I speak the truth." I said and walked to the dorms.

I'll make the antidote for Veritaserum, just to be safe. I walked into the Slytherin dormitories. I spotted Charlie and Draco sitting on a couch inside so, I walked over and sat next to them.

"Did you save them?" Charlie asked.

"Of course."

"Yay!" she ran over and hugged me. (A/N: Little known fact. Charlie is based off of my best friend who hugs people all the time. She demanded to be a character.)

"What did you do to the troll?" Draco asked.

"I killed it of course." I said.

He looked surprised but seemed to let it go.

"Come on." Charlie said. "We have classes tomorrow which you are not going to skip, Harry."

I pouted.

"Fine." I said walking off to bed.

I hadn't realized how tired I was until I actually lay down on my bed.

I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

I think every chapter I write ends with the main character sleeping. Oh, and Liquifacio is latin for melt. (I think) It's not a real spell. *sigh* Review and you can earn cookies.


	12. AN

**I swore to myself I wouldn't ever do this but I have no choice. I am putting this story on a short hiatus. I swear to you that it WILL be short. I have awful writers block. I don't know what to do for the next chapter. I have only been able to write my other story and some random fluffy drabbles but I draw a blank when it comes to this. I feel AWFUL for doing this to you since I hate when authors do this. I'm so sorry. I just need a little time to figure this story out. OK? I promise I won't take too long. Again I am truly sorry.**

**Love to my wonderful readers,**

**Of Kings & Queens**


	13. Sorry

Dear Faithful Readers of Hardest of Hearts,

I tried. I really did. I can't do it. No matter what I do, I can't write this damn story. Maybe it's because I started this story without being as much as a fan of the series as some. Maybe it's because I've been distracted by my other stories. I don't know. I am so sorry. I'm literally crying as I type this. This is the last thing I ever wanted to do to a story of mine but, I'm putting this story up for adoption. If anyone wants to continue it, contact me through PM. Only condition is I get to read your posted stories and if they suck, I can refuse letting you use it. To all my reviewers, I am so sorry. Please don't think too badly of me although I deserve it.

Good bye,

Of Kings & Queens


	14. Hi!

Ummmm… Hi! Remember me? I'm the girl that wrote this (admittedly awful) story. (Seriously, I tried to read it over and I laughed and laughed and laughed. XD thank god I don't still write like that :P) So I put this story up for adoption and then gave it to my previous beta who asked for it. It's been 5 months and he hasn't posted anything of the story. So, if you still want this story, PM ME!


End file.
